tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubble-Blitz as "Leonard" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
'First audition' __NOEDITSECTION__ 16:30 BubbydaBlitz bd47946c@gateway/web/freenode/ip.189.71.148.108 has joined #drumbeat 16:30 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Bubble-Blitz. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 16:30 Bubble-Blitz, I'm trying for Leonard 16:31 <@TDIFan13> First, please link us to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 16:31 Yes, I have one 16:31 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bubble-Blitz/Ridonculous_Roleplay_Audition_Tape 16:32 <@TDIFan13> Great, thanks. Next, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 16:32 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 16:33 Partly. While Leonard still acts like his magic persona, he will also be a general nerd (sometimes listing facts nobody cares about for comical purpose) and I will try to make him have some personality besides being a comical relief 16:33 <@TDIFan13> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 16:34 It's not my intention, but if possible, with Ella or Sugar 16:34 <@TDIFan13> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:34 No 16:34 <@TDIFan13> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Leonard and your partner for this scene is Zoey. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 16:35 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Zoey13 16:35 BubbydaBlitz has changed nick to Leonard17 16:35 Whoa! 16:35 Are you some sort of wizard? 16:35 I'm Leonard, the most powerful and smartest wizard ever! And you are/ 16:36 * Zoey13 giggles. 16:36 You're funny! 16:36 I'm Zoey, nice to meet you. 16:36 I'm not very good at making friends, but... I've never seen a real wizard before. 16:36 I see, Zoey! May I say you hair makes you look like a mermaid? 16:37 It does? 16:37 Is that a bad thing? 16:37 If you wish, we could unite and be a magic duo, we could use your voice as some kind of distraction in battle! 16:37 Yeah, that sounds cool! 16:37 I'd love to be part of your magic duo... 16:37 I mean, if that's okay with everybody. 16:37 You just need to study, a lot! 16:38 Well, my boyfriend Mike is a wizard but that's only one of his personalities. 16:38 It's a long story. 16:38 Mike? Seems like a potential foe! 16:38 Foe? 16:38 Oh no, Mike is the sweetest guy you'll ever meet! 16:38 I guess that's good, what about a magic trio? Yes! 16:39 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 16:39 <@TDIFan13> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted June 30 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks for auditioning and enjoy your week! 16:39 Thank you! 16:40 Leonard17 bd47946c@gateway/web/freenode/ip.189.71.148.108 has left #drumbeat by TDIFan13 (Leonard17) 'Second audition' 18:05 <@Kgman04> Hi, Bubble-Blitz. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. Please start with the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 18:06 Leonard 18:06 <@Kgman04> Great. Since you've already auditioned for Leonard, we're going to jump straight into improvising a scene. You'll be playing Leonard and your partner for this scene is Noah. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 18:06 Noah04 ac382259@gateway/web/freenode/ip.172.56.34.89 has joined #horseradish 18:06 BubbleBlitz has changed nick to Leonard17 18:07 Sometimes I wish your magic was real so you could get us some actual food for once. 18:07 I don't know if I'll ever digest Chef's slop. 18:07 Excuse me? My magic IS real! 18:07 Right, right, and Owen sprints a mile every morning. 18:08 Oh, c'mon, I know a lot of spells 18:08 Yeah, well, until you can make this edible, I'm not buying it. 18:09 But food is magic! 18:09 The product of the cooking magic! 18:09 Everything is magic! Science is magic! Fightning is magic! Magic is magic! 18:09 Mmm, see, we've got two pretty different interpretations of the world. 18:10 I believe what makes sense, and, I guess you don't. 18:10 Yes, you see the world like something boring! 18:10 I see magic in everything, that's why my life is all bright! 18:10 I just wish that the bullies of my school see the world like I one day, maybe that will make them stop shoving me into lockers... 18:11 Bullies, huh? 18:11 I mean, to be fair, you're giving them a lot of material to work with... 18:11 But, uh, no one deserved to be bullied. 18:12 Yeah! They're just dummies, they're envious of my wits and my MAGIC! 18:13 Ooooookay, I'll side with you on half of that statement. 18:13 I think there's breakfast slop in your fake beard. 18:13 That's not fake 18:14 I made it myself, no way it could even be fake! 18:15 Right. Okay, well, you have fun, I'm going to see if there's anything I can eat on this island at all. 18:15 <@Kgman04> We'll end the scene here. 18:15 <@Kgman04> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted June 30 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks SO much for auditioning again and enjoy your week! 18:15 Thanks! Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions Category:Two-part auditions